


Now You See

by bottomchanyeol, HouseOfChansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfChansoo/pseuds/HouseOfChansoo
Summary: Somewhere along the way, Do Kyungsoo fell in love with Park Chanyeol.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta, S and wonderful friend E, M and J for holding my hand through this. It’s definitely not the best and I’m sorry for that! Hoped you enjoyed this nonetheless! Will most definitely try to elaborate this more once reveals are up and I can post this on my account!

“Good morning, mother.” Kyungsoo walks in to the kitchen and heads to his mother, pressing his lips against her cheek lightly. His mum smiles back at him and pats him on the head. “Did you have a nice sleep?” Kyungsoo asks and begins to help his mother by setting the table. His mum simply sighs at his antics and Kyungsoo ignores her lack of reply and simply continues to set the table, a small smile ever present on his face.

His mum hums nonchalantly and turns back to look at the _juk_ she is making. “It was alright, although I think the heater might have broken down sometime in the wee morning so you may need to get that fixed, love, especially since the temperature is just going to drop as the days go by,” she tells Kyungsoo as she stirs the _juk_. “Breakfast will be done in a few minutes – you would not be late, right?” _If you have breakfast at home_ remains unsaid.

His mother is facing him once again but this time she is wearing a worried expression. Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No worries, mother. I honestly do not need to be at the café until 9AM.” Kyungsoo glances at the clock – he has a good half an hour to eat the breakfast his mother has prepared for him and give and take, he will most likely be able to reach the café right on time and if his calculations are correct, Kyungsoo would most definitely have at least a good twenty minutes or so to spare at the café. He definitely has ample time – he had woken up earlier than his alarm clock, after all.

His mother lets out a sigh of relief and turns back to attend to the _juk_. “I am glad you got the job right out of culinary school, love,” his mum tells him and Kyungsoo nods his head. He is very glad too, considering how tough it has been lately to try and get a decent job that did not give low pays. Although, truth be told, if it had not been for his creativity and being quick on his feet, Kyungsoo probably would not have landed the job. “You will tell me all about it when you come and visit me next time, won’t you?” His mother asks and Kyungsoo nods his head in reassurance. His mother does not even need to ask and it has been awhile since he has visited her place. Kyungsoo thinks his mother’s place needs some cleaning.

“Don’t worry, mother. You know I will always keep you up to date with the happenings in my life and I am always thankful for you being here for me,” Kyungsoo tells his mother and walks over to the stove. He turns it off once he sees the _juk_ cooking rather nicely. He puts a few spoonfuls into a bowl before he walks over to the table and sits. “I will be fine for today, mother. Maybe you can drop by at Seungsoo hyung’s place? He has been missing you a lot lately – he told me so; we talked about you on the phone last night. He misses you a lot.” When Kyungsoo had mentioned that their mother had been visiting him a lot lately, his older brother had a long monologue about how much he misses their mother’s food and this is definitely the perfect chance to send his mother off to his brother’s way and get her off of his back for a while.

“I love you, darling, and good luck with your work today. I am absolutely sure you will do splendidly. I believe in you.” His mother presses a kiss to his temple and Kyungsoo gives her another smile but when his mother finally disappears, the smile on his face drops. He looks at the kitchen – it feels colder now and emptier too, but as much as Kyungsoo wants his mother to cross over, she just does not want to leave on account that she does not think Kyungsoo is happy and that he has no one to look after him and Kyungsoo feels bad. No matter how many times he has tried to convince his mother that he is happy, she just does not believe him at all.

 

One could say that Do Kyungsoo has a rather peculiar gift. Some would call it a curse – once upon a blue moon when Kyungsoo was younger and still quite immature, he thought of this as a curse too – and some would call it a blessing. While it is really not much of a blessing, Kyungsoo has come to see his gift as both a curse and a gift. Even though he had really hated having this gift of his when he was younger; there were times when he would see the ghosts during classes and he was either bullied or feared for it because Kyungsoo was always seen getting mad and talking to no one in particular – not that anyone could see anyways – but now that Kyungsoo is older, he thinks he is a bit more mature than he had been before and he has finally come to terms with his gift and has come to learn to live with it. He also learned that his gift can be of help to others that are willing and Kyungsoo has never been one to turn someone – or something – away especially when they needed help and he knows he can help them. Kyungsoo can be quite the doormat sometimes.

 

Kyungsoo snaps out of his reverie of thoughts and hurriedly finishes his food. He definitely does not want to be late for work. He can already hear his mum’s nagging voice in his head, scolding him for getting too lost in his own thoughts. (Granted, he actually still has more than enough time to spare before he absolutely needs to be at work).

 

Finding _Flavoured Flings_ was not a hard thing to do – given the fact that Kyungsoo has already visited the café once or twice on his way home prior to getting the job there. Hongdae is not as packed as it normally is mostly because it is still quite early in the morning but there are some people that are walking around, perhaps looking for food or even going to school. Kyungsoo simply crosses the road and heads towards Exit 9, turning left at the junction, passing by a few shops that are only just opening. He is somewhat thankful the distance between _Flavoured Flings_ and his apartment is just walking distance. So Kyungsoo is really thankful he can always avoid the afternoon crowd (no one wants to be stuck against an endless sea of people coming out of Exit 9).

 _Flavoured Flings_ is a quaint café that serves homely comfort food and Kyungsoo had been so taken with the concept that the moment he had graduated from culinary school he had immediately applied for a job there. (The fact that the food served in the café was just so delicious helped as well). Despite thinking that he would not be accepted for the job, Kyungsoo had nonetheless felt really happy when he received the call back from one of the floor managers – Mr. Kim Jongdae – asking him to come to the café to sign a few agreement forms. Stepping inside _Flavoured Flings_ , Kyungsoo is greeted by the smell of freshly baked Garlic bread. He smiles when he spies the floor manager and heads over to greet him.

“Oh, Do Kyungsoo, you are here early!” Jongdae smiles brightly when he spies Kyungsoo as he fixes his tie. “Ah, never mind that, since you are here early, I want to introduce you to our current staff and get everyone well acquainted with you and your face.” Jongdae finally looks up once he is satisfied with his tie. “Are you ready?” He gives Kyungsoo a big smile.

Kyungsoo nods his head, muttering a small ‘yes’. Jongdae motions for Kyungsoo to follow him and thus, the tour around the café as well as introductions began. Kyungsoo finds out that there are two floor-managers, Jongdae and his friend, Byun Baekhyun, who normally manages the night shift and will occasionally drop by in the morning too. Kyungsoo also finds out that Park Chanyeol – his boss who he will be meeting sometime later – normally just stays in the kitchen as he is the one in charge of the food and drinks, and that he has a son called Jongin (“We normally call him ‘Nini’ though, because he is this super adorable kitty that likes to sleep all the time, you know?” Jongdae tells him. Kyungsoo doesn’t quite know what Jongdae is talking about but he nods his head nevertheless). The waiter that works full-time in the café is Oh Sehun and Kyungsoo had been skeptical at first to meet him because of how he had been staring at Kyungsoo but a smack from Jongdae on the back of Sehun’s head caused the latter to greet Kyungsoo sheepishly.

“I think that’s about it. One of our waiters, Yixing, isn’t here yet – Sehun, did you make sure to wake Yixing up when you left your place?” Jongdae looks at Sehun.

“I did!” Sehun huffs indignantly and flattens visibly after that. “But I think Xing ge might have gotten lost in his own train of thoughts or something. I’m going to call him.” Sehun excuses himself and walks away, whipping out his phone in the process.

“Sehun and Yixing are related,” Jongdae offers and Kyungsoo nods his head, he wasn’t going to ask nor was he going to judge but since Jongdae offered the information freely…

“So how has it been so far? Do you find everything up to your liking?” Jongdae asks Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders. He likes everything he has seen so far and surprisingly, the café is really starting to get to him, in a good kind of way.

Kyungsoo finally smiles. “I think I am going to have a fun time working here.”

Jongdae pats his shoulder. “That’s the spirit! The café will be open in an hour and Chanyeol texted me earlier; he is going to be slightly late because Nini didn’t want to leave his bed and his dolls.” Jongdae laughs, shaking his head. “So guess who gets to be in charge of making food this fine morning?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widens and he stares at Jongdae in shock. Okay, obviously he would have to actually do some work today but Kyungsoo had figured they would make him go through washing the dishes and prepping first – not jump straight in to action.

“Is there a problem with that?” Jongdae turns to scrutinize Kyungsoo and the latter immediately shakes his head.

“Of course not!”

Jongdae smiles and Kyungsoo relaxes. “Good, wait here please. I am going to grab your apron for you.” Jongdae tells Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo nods his head and watches Jongdae walk in to the staff’s lounge room. He returns a few minutes after that. “Here you go.” He hands an apron over to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo takes it. “That’s your own apron – you cherish it, you take care of it and try not to lose it and this is a list of what we normally prepare for the morning rush.” Jongdae hands Kyungsoo a list.

Kyungsoo takes the list and goes through it: _stuffed French toast, tuna toasties, omelets and hash browns, cereal with yogurt and fruit, basic waffles, basic French toast, breakfast burritos_ are among the list of Breakfast food that are listed.

“I take it you know how to make these? I don’t think you need to worry about the batter for the waffle – Chanyeol came down really early to make them, they should be in the one of the fridges and as for some, Chanyeol has the recipes written in a book somewhere and it should be in the kitchen. On account that it isn’t, I trust you to serve quality food.” Jongdae instructs. “Flavoured Flings prioritizes the quality of our food – that’s why we are doing really well in our business.” Jongdae smiles, proud at everything they have accomplished so far especially in an establishment where there are several other restaurants as well as fast-food joints.

“I’m just going to go to the kitchen now and prepare everything.” Kyungsoo tells Jongdae – his mind is racing with everything he needs to do – and Jongdae laughs before patting his shoulder.

“I hope this wouldn’t make you want to quit after this.” Jongdae tells Kyungsoo who simply laughs. “I will try to get Chanyeol to come down before the morning rush so if you have any questions or problems, you can contact me or Chanyeol.” Jongdae informs Kyungsoo.

“Alright.” Kyungsoo takes one look at the list and nods his head before excusing himself. He heads towards the kitchen and with his head held up high, Kyungsoo walks in to officially open the new chapter in his life.

 

Surprisingly, the morning rush was not as bad as how Jongdae had implied it to be. True, there were times when Kyungsoo could not even handle the onslaught of customer orders that came in and wanted different food from the morning menu but they had been easy enough to prepare that once Kyungsoo managed to grasp the flow, it had been smooth-sailing after that.

It had been close to 12PM when the temperature in the kitchen suddenly drops and Kyungsoo tenses. His eyes widen and he tries to look around the kitchen discreetly – he is currently the only one in the kitchen so technically he didn’t really need to be discreet about it but it is a habit that’s quite hard to break – and his eyes lock on the entrance to the kitchen.

A minute later, a tall man walks in and Kyungsoo shivers. For two reasons. One, the man who he definitely knows is his boss – Park Chanyeol – is beyond handsome, with the way he is comfortably dressed and the slicked back hair and wonderful face proportions. Second, the man that appeared after him, trailing behind closely, is someone he does not know, but the man seems to have quite the connection with his boss.

“Ah, you must be the new hire!”

Kyungsoo was also not prepared to hear the deep voice coming out from his boss’s mouth and he swallows when that also brought the other man’s attention to him. Kyungsoo tried to ignore him for the time being, to introduce himself to his boss.

His boss beams. “I’m Chanyeol but I think you already know that – everyone here calls me Chanyeol so I expect you to call me Chanyeol as well.” He grins and Kyungsoo nods his head, trying to sneakily look at the other man but fails, only managing to stiffen slightly when he realises that the other man is staring straight at him with a look of revelation. “Sorry it took me a while to come down but Nini wasn’t feeling well,” Chanyeol tells him as he begins to head towards his own station, looking through the ingredients that Kyungsoo has managed to prep for their Lunch menu. “These are really well diced.” Chanyeol turns to look at Kyungsoo with a very excited expression, causing Kyungsoo to feel slightly taken aback because his smile is really blinding and Kyungsoo’s eyes are already starting to hurt.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo blurts out and Chanyeol laughs before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Sorry, I’m rarely able to find people who can actually dice these precisely and I’m simply amazed,” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo and holds out one of his hands. “Welcome aboard.” Kyungsoo takes the hand and shakes it. That was the end of their conversation that day because not long after that, Yixing and Sehun came in with orders on their hands and the two of them set off to work.

 

Three months has gone by since Kyungsoo’s first day of work and not so surprisingly, Kyungsoo has really enjoyed working with the Flavoured Flings team. He has quickly made a friend with the waiter, Sehun and also surprisingly Baekhyun and Jongdae as well. It had taken him somewhat longer to feel at ease with Baekhyun because the two of them were just so different that Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how to approach Baekhyun at first. That aside, Kyungsoo is also close with Chanyeol as well as Jongin due to the amount the two of them spent mulling over the recipes and prep sessions. Jongin is also one of the cutest kids Kyungsoo has ever seen – not that he has seen many to begin with but his opinion still stands – and his tendency to be able to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere whenever he felt like it had been worrisome for Kyungsoo at first but after a while of getting used to, he finds it adorable and he finally understands what Jongdae told him three months ago.

That aside, Kyungsoo has also come to learn the identity of the other man – the man that he now knew as Chanyeol’s late husband, Kris. His death hadn’t been a recent thing – according to Kris himself, he had passed away three years ago and even though it’s been such a long time now, Kris is still afraid to leave Chanyeol alone because he just doesn’t know what’s going to happen to his family. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo understands Kris’s concerns because despite his suave, cool and collected demeanor, Chanyeol is seriously clumsy. It’s always been a wonder how he had managed to not run the kitchen down with how often he would be dropping an egg or a pan or even a watermelon on the floor.

 

The first time Kyungsoo actually has a conversation with Kris was when Chanyeol had been called by Jongin’s teacher in kindergarten to pick Jongin up because his son had been a mess. He had left hastily, telling Kyungsoo to man the kitchen for the meantime and Kyungsoo had been glazing a doughnut when Kris appeared from the counter, causing Kyungsoo to swallow a yelp and almost dropping the doughnuts he had glazed.

“Sorry!” Kris grins as he helps the young man put the plate on the counter for Yixing or Sehun to pick it up. “I really need to talk to you and since you are the only one who is able to see and talk to me, I know you can help me.”

Kyungsoo gulps but nods his head. He definitely did not imagine their first conversation turning out like this. “What can I help you with?”

Kris shakes his head. “It’s nothing too serious, I think but I want to move on – you call it cross over right? – to the next life but I am worried about both Chanyeol and Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns. It feels oddly similar to the situation at home. “I just want – no, need help to look for someone who I can trust my husband and son with. Can you please help me?”

And Kyungsoo, being a person that can never say no, simply agrees to help because he can actually see how Kris’s body is starting to disintegrate at times only to appear once more and knows that his time on earth is probably limited too. “Of course – we can do this together.”

Kris smiles. “I knew I could count on you the moment you walked in through those doors, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

“Hey, Soo.” Chanyeol greets his friend and Kyungsoo grins, waving a hand at him. “How are you feeling today?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I have been better – my brother stayed over last night and we had a long talk.” He chuckles. “I think we slept like some time this morning.” He yawns immediately afterwards causing Chanyeol to laugh.

“I can see that – don’t push yourself too hard, yeah?” Chanyeol pats Kyungsoo on the head causing Kyungsoo to roll his eyes as he grabbed on to Chanyeol’s wrist. Chanyeol pauses to look at Kyungsoo.

“You shouldn’t push yourself too hard, too.” Kyungsoo murmurs and Chanyeol grins, cheeks flushing slightly before he nods his head. “Okay, I’m going to go prep for the orders.” Kyungsoo releases Chanyeol’s wrist and with one last look at his boss, Kyungsoo walks over to his own station to begin working. Chanyeol walks over to his own station, supporting a grin and a slightly flushed face.

 

“Daddy, is Kyungsoo going to be my new other daddy?” Jongin asks when Chanyeol is finally seated in front of him and Chanyeol lets out a yelp when he misses his chair and ends up falling on his ass. Jongin gasps and leans over to look at his dad. “Daddy!”

Chanyeol winces and slowly pushes himself off of the floor and on to his seat. When he wanted to sit down and have dinner with his son, he definitely did not expect this conversation to happen. “Er – “ Chanyeol swallows. “What do you mean?” He can feel a sweat rolling down the side of his face and suddenly the room has gotten slightly hotter and Chanyeol feels somewhat nervous. It’s silly because how can he be nervous because of Jongin’s innocent question?

Jongin looks at his dad for a few seconds and then crosses his arms once he’s satisfied that his dad is going to listen to him. Though afterwards he pouted because his dad still didn’t seem like he understood what Jongin had just said. “Is Kyungsoo hyung going to be my new dad?”

Chanyeol chokes on saliva and coughs a few times. He is sure he is blushing right now. “What, what – why do you say that, Nini? Did Kyungsoo hyung say anything about being your new dad?” He asks and when Jongin shakes his head, Chanyeol doesn’t know why he feels somewhat disappointed.

“I like Kyungsoo hyung – he makes the best kimchi spaghetti!” Jongin tells his dad proudly, remembering the time where Kyungsoo had made kimchi spaghetti for him a week ago. It had been one of the best spaghettis he has ever tasted, next to his dad’s and his grandma’s spaghettis!

Chanyeol giggles. He understands Jongin – Chanyeol has the privilege to taste Kyungsoo’s food and there was definitely no doubt as to why Kyungsoo had graduated top in his culinary school. It makes him wonder sometimes why Kyungsoo would even want to work in his café instead of going to other legit restaurants but whatever the reason was, Chanyeol’s more than glad that Kyungsoo decided to work with him instead.

“So what do you want daddy to do, Nini?” Chanyeol asks Jongin as he finally sets out the take-out the two of them had decided to get earlier that night. Tonight’s choice was Chinese cuisine. “Do you think Kyungsoo hyung would say yes if I ask him out on a date?”

Jongin claps his hands, nodding his head excitedly. “Of course, daddy!! I really like Kyungsoo hyung so can he be my new daddy, please daddy?” Jongin gives Chanyeol the best puppy look he can muster and Chanyeol laughs before ruffling Jongin’s hair, causing the latter to giggle before smacking his daddy’s hand away, exclaiming how his hair is going to be weird now.

“We’ll see; let’s eat now before the food gets cold, Nini.”

 

(“Papa, I told Daddy that I wanted Kyungsoo hyung to be my new daddy!” Jongin tells Kris excitedly and Kris smiles. He ruffles his son’s hair causing Jongin to laugh but Kris feels the pang in his heart. He wishes he didn’t have to leave his wonderful son behind but he knows Kyungsoo will be able to take care of the family once he is gone.

“Good job, Nini.” Kris kneels down in front of Jongin, staring at his son. “I am going to miss you a lot.”

Jongin pouts. “I am going to miss you too, Papa, always.”

Kris smiles. “I will always be watching over you and your daddy, Nini. So don’t worry. All I want for you and your daddy are just for the two of you to be happy.”

Jongin loses the pout and grins. “I love you, Papa!” He reaches forward and wraps his arms around his Papa loosely, knowing full well that if he tries to hug his Papa too tight, he will just fall through his papa and fall flat on his face. Jongin has learned that lesson before.

 

 

Sometimes Chanyeol will hear Jongin talking to someone in his room but he never bothers to check because he knows it’s Jongin’s time with his beloved late husband. Chanyeol finds it adorable how Jongin still prays and talks to Kris before his bedtime.

Chanyeol would turn to look at a framed photo of his family and he’d smile. “I think I’m happy now,” he whispers to the photo – the time for him to finally follow after his happiness has come).

 

Despite the revelation, Chanyeol didn’t actually ask Kyungsoo out just yet. He decided to watch the younger man. Kyungsoo is definitely a person that can make him happy and also can keep Jongin happy. But seeing as Jongin is already infatuated with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol definitely has his work cut for him. Now all he needs is to find the perfect time to ask Kyungsoo out for dinner or lunch or breakfast even.

 

The perfect time didn’t actually appear until a month after Chanyeol has finally come to terms that Kyungsoo is really the one that makes his heart race, in a way that Kris had never been able to get it to race. He had felt somewhat guilty for comparing Kyungsoo with Kris and for comparing his late husband with Kyungsoo and thus that had made him feel conflicted for a while. Though seeing Kyungsoo every day as well as seeing how he had interacted with Jongin helped Chanyeol a bit. It wasn’t until Jongin pulled Chanyeol all the way to Kyungsoo did Chanyeol finally got the nerve to ask him.

“Kyungsoo hyung, daddy has something to say to you so hear him out!” Jongin exclaims in annoyance because it’s been such a long time and he’s tired of waiting for his daddy to make the move. His papa had told him that his daddy needed a push and instead of giving his daddy the push, Jongin simply pulled his daddy in the direction that he needed to go. Jongin then stomps back to the car and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

Kyungsoo would have cooed at how adorable Jongin had been but he didn’t think the younger boy would appreciate it at all. So Kyungsoo stands in front of Chanyeol looking at the taller man he has grown to love over the past few months – because honestly how can someone not love Park Chanyeol? Not only was he the sweetest guy on earth, his relationship with Jongin and how he cared for everyone around him is also very heartwarming too. “Hi.” Well, if Chanyeol does not want to start the conversation, Kyungsoo can definitely help him.

Chanyeol lets out a laugh before he shakes his head and gives Kyungsoo a smile. “Do you want to go out on a date with me?” He blurts out and stares wide-eye at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo flushes but raises one of his eyebrows. “Right now?”

Chanyeol nods his head. “I mean, since we only have break for two hours, might as well just get to it.” Chanyeol murmurs but then shakes his head. “We can even stay at the café if you want and just have a normal lunch too, with Jongin though because I don’t want to exclude him from anything…”

Kyungsoo smiles, placing his hand on Chanyeol’s mouth to stop the latter from rambling too much because he notices Chanyeol does that a lot when he gets super nervous. “That’s fine with me too; Jongin is of course welcomed as well – we can just stay at the café since it would definitely save us the time too.” Kyungsoo finally drops his hand from Chanyeol’s mouth only to have Chanyeol grab the same hand, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him.

“Are you sure? We can always ask Jongdae to watch over Nini for a while.” Chanyeol tries once more and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before smacking Chanyeol lightly with his free hand.

“Stop being silly; of course!”

Chanyeol grins widely and presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s temple before wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s body. “Okay, let’s go on our date!”

 

Chanyeol kisses Jongin’s forehead as he tucks in his son. “Sleep well, Nini.” He murmurs, not wanting to disturb his son’s sleep. They have had a long, exhausting yet fun outing earlier that day and not surprisingly, by the time they had finished eating their dinner, he fell asleep immediately. He straightens himself and takes one good look at his son before walking out of his room, leaving the door slightly ajar and the night lights on. He makes a quick trip to bathroom, to brush his teeth and wash his face before heading to his bedroom.

A smile appears on Chanyeol’s face when he spies Kyungsoo on the bed, reading through what he thinks are the weekly report from their café. Kyungsoo has been living with him for two weeks now but sometimes Chanyeol still cannot believe it but the proof was laying on the bed, looking very comfortable.

Chanyeol immediately heads to the bed, making sure the door is closed and slides in it, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s temple. Kyungsoo gives him a smile and presses his lips against Chanyeol’s in a chaste kiss. Chanyeol wraps his arm around Kyungsoo, pulling the man into his embrace.

Kyungsoo lets out a small laugh because it’s so typical of Chanyeol to want all of his full attention – not that Kyungsoo was ever planning on withholding it from him. He’s rather weak to the older man’s charm and he pats Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol releases him briefly, watches as Kyungsoo takes off his glasses and sets it on the end table along with the report and sinks in to his embrace once again.

“I love you.” Chanyeol tells him after a few minutes of just basking in the warmth from each other. Kyungsoo snuggles closer and presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s collarbone before pressing another one on his neck.

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo replies after a while.

Just when Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol has fallen asleep, he tightens the hold he has around Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo lifts his head slightly from where he was resting to get a good look at his lover.

“Are you happy?”

Kyungsoo places both of his hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks and pulls him in to a kiss. He pulls away when the need for air becomes a necessity. “I am happy, absolutely and truly happy.” He murmurs and Chanyeol beams before pulling Kyungsoo on top of him, causing the latter to laugh. Kyungsoo settles on top of Chanyeol and looks at him once again.

“Me too.”


End file.
